This disclosure relates generally to a user interface included in an online system for publishing an advertisement to users within a geographic region.
An advertiser creates advertisement (“ad”) campaigns that specify goals including a number of target people to be reached by the advertiser, referred to as ad reach. For example, an ad reach goal may specify for a given ad budget that the ad should reach a specified number of people. To achieve the ad reach goal, advertisers specify targeting criteria and specify a target area for serving the ad. But when serving the same ad in different target areas, advertisers may need to adjust how to specify a target area to achieve a constant ad reach goal for each target area. Restructuring ad campaign parameters to optimize ad reach for a particular location can be time consuming and require access to data not readily available to many advertisers.